Previously, such label handling devices employed rather complex mechanisms for transferring the label from a magazine and holding the same by means of a vacuum pad device within a frame member, the latter usually provided with movable linkage pins or a rotatable connecting rod to allow the stitching needle to circumscribe the label more than 360.degree., that is, provide a stitching overlap on the label.
These prior art devices required a complex linkage system for removing the support pins, connecting rod, or frame out of the path of the stitching needle, so that the latter could complete a 360.degree. or more sewing path around the edge of the label. Otherwise, without such a linkage removal means, the sewing path could not extend the full 360.degree. or more; and as a result, the terminal portion of the sewing path would not be lock stitched by means of the desired overlap.